We are One
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Sequel to Nuka the Sibling Protector. It is advised you read it first if you haven't. Years passed after the previous events and the pride is thriving. A look into the lives of all the characters now in the Pridelands. Nuka X Dotty. Slight mentions of Kopa X Vitani and Kovu X Kiara. A few OC's.


**Here it is, the sequel to Nuka the Sibling Protector. It follows after the previous story and how everything is in the Pridelands now after a couple of years. Its shorter then the last story, I know. I might make a sequel to this sequel. XD**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the cover image. Its called "Kopa and Tani" by BooYeh on devianart.**

**I don't own the Lion King or the Lion Guard. All of its characters and stuff belong to Disney and their respectful owners. I only own my OC's: Penda, Hasani, Chara, Lana, Novi and Kora.**

* * *

><p>The sun rose from out under the horizon. Its bright light illuminated the grasslands, bringing warmth to its inhabitants. A cool breeze blew over the animals heads, sending dust, milkweed fluff and seed pods dancing in the air. The animals, having woken up from their slumber, looked up at the light objects in the wind and interpreted it as a sign. They stood up and stretched, before following the wind's movements. As they begun their trek across the savanna, other African creatures joined them as the wind lead them to their destination. A large procession of antelope, gazelles, rhinos, zebras, giraffes, leopards, cheetahs, elephants, wildebeests, hippos, monkeys, okapis, ostriches, birds and many other animals fell into line as they traveled to Pride Rock. The wind blowing through their fur, feathers and scales meant only one thing.<p>

A new heir was born.

Pride Rock came into view, proud and majestic. Here the lions lived and ruled over the Pridelands. They kept the land safe from harm and settled disputed between the other animals. They were looked upon as royalty and were treated as such. So when a heir was born or a special event was called, the animals were called on to be present during these times.

The animal gathered around the front of Pride Rock. The perch at the front of Pride Rock, high above the ground served as a perfect spot for the leader to speak or in this case, presenting the new cubs. The King of the Pridelands stood on top of the flat surface. King Simba and Queen Nala, beloved rulers of the Pridelands. Simba stood before the animals to greet them while his wife was with the other pride members with her new cub. Another lion stood slightly behind them. Nuka, son of Scar and Zira. Simba's cousin.

His teachings by Simba and the other pride members and the prey rich environment of this land over the years had caused him to grow into a stunning adult. His jet black mane, no longer scraggly and underdeveloped, now billowed out over his head, chest and shoulders. His tan-red fur was no longer insect-infested, but instead sleek and glossy. His face had a calm expression as he addressed the crowd. Simba had made his cousin his adviser and so he would join him on patrols and would be taught on how to be a ruler along with his children who stood just behind him with the rest of the pride.

Nuka looked behind him to see Kopa, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani standing as young teenagers, almost full adults. Kopa had his fathers golden-orange fur, a reddish-brown mane, and blue eyes. He had all the wisdom of his father and was a loyal friend. Kiara had honey-gold fur and stunning red eyes. Her smile and spunky attitude were contagious. Kovu had a dark brown mane, brown fur, and emerald green eyes. His cocky, yet laid-back attitude made him a fun-loving lion. Vitani had a longer hair tuft, tan fur, and sparkling blue-purple eyes. She was one sassy lioness that you did not want to mess with. Nuka smiled at them. His two adopted siblings had grown up healthy and strong, just how he had wanted them to be when he smuggled them across the Outlands and caused a chain of reaction with it all those years ago. They looked just like their late parents, Hasani and Chara. He had been appointed their babysitter over the years, so they had all gotten to be good friends of his.

He looked over also to see his wife and mate, Dotty, with her mother Penda and her sister Spotty, nearby his friends. The scars on her left cheek had faded, but were still noticeable. But it didn't matter. He had not had changed his feelings toward her one bit. Neither had anyone else. Last night, while Nala had her cub, Dotty had also given birth and now the tan-grey female lay in her mother's forelegs. His and Dotty's crush on each other had blossomed into a love for each other over the years. The girl cub in his grey wife's paws was the result of their love. The girl, Lana, was the light in both him and his mates lives. She would be presented along with her second cousin to the animals today. His wife, sister-in-law, mother-in-law, his mother Zira, and Queen Nala with her new cub as well, all looked up smiled at him.

Nuka turned his head as his cousin motioned him to the place where he stood. The old mandrill Rafiki had come to present the cubs and to anoint them with the ceremonial crown of fruit juice as future leaders of the Pridelands. He stood by Simba with his staff with the fruit hanging from them. Nuka walked over to the left side of Simba and stood as he heard his cousin make his announcement.

"Friends, family members, inhabitants of the Pridelands" Simba announced, his voice deep and resounding. "I have news of good tidings to bring you. Last night not only did my wife, Queen Nala give birth to a new cub, my son Kion, but my cousin and adviser, Nuka, has also been blessed with a female cub, Lana, by his wife and mate Dotty. I present them both as the next generation of lions and rulers of the Pridelands. May they blossom forth into strong healthy lions into their years. I present to you, Prince Kion and Princess Lana."

Rafiki had finished painting crowns of orange juice on the cubs foreheads as they looked at him with amber and brown-red eyes. He then took the boy with the gold fur and red mane with a streak of pink in it, and the light tan-grey girl with three dots under her right eyelid just like her mother, into his arms and moved toward the rock outcrop. Then in the bright morning light, he lifted his hands with the cubs in them to present to the kingdom. The animals cheered. They pawed at the ground with their hooves, paws, claws, talons or hands. They each lifted their heads and called out to their future rulers. They then bowed down in respect for the new cubs. The light from heaven poured out on Pride Rock. The silhouettes of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, who had passed away along with Sarafina before she could see her new grand cub, looked down on them, smiling for the new family members.

The breeze blew around the cubs and Rafiki and made its way to King Simba and Nuka. They both felt it blowing through their manes and inhaled a deep breath of it. It moved passed them to Queen Nala. Prince Kopa, Princess Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Dotty and Zira. They each felt it move through them, stimulating a feeling of euphoria. A new Circle of Life had been made.

* * *

><p><span>Nuka's POV<span>

A few months have passed since the birth and presentation of Simba's and my cubs. They had both grown into healthy young cubs. Kion and Lana have quickly become the best of friends. All the pride watches out for them. Kion has his father's yellow fur with a mysterious dark-gold, pawprint-shaped birthmark on his shoulder, amber eyes and a red mane with a lighter red streak in it. He has a mischievous, trouble-making personality, but has a good heart and is loyal to his friends.

My daughter, Lana, has her mother's three dots under her right eye, a combination tan and grey pelt color, and her mom's brownish-red eyes. She is uncommonly intelligent for her age. She seems to know a fact about everything. She may be timid at times when getting out of her comfort zone, but once she's overcome it, she's really happy she did.

She and Kion seem like the perfect pair of best friends since their always going on adventures together. Their personalities even each other's one out. They almost never seen without each other by their side. They often play with the others, even though they are cubs and they are teens.

Simba has announced that I will be ruling along with Kopa and Kiara when they ascend the throne with their mates. Three guesses on who they are. Lately it has seemed like its more than just friends between the boys and the girls. Kopa has been flirting with Vitani and the same could be said for Kovu and Kiara. Sigh, my adopted siblings are growing up. One minute it seems like they were cubs, the next they're almost all grown up and going to get married and have cubs. As their adopted brother, I am proud to have watched them grow up to be the lions and lionesses their parents wanted them to be. My mother, Zira, having recovered from the fall and the injuries from the fall has had her entire point of view on life changed. It seems like the fall and the act of kindness and love has melted away all her hatred and anger, replacing it with love and a calmness of mind and soul. She now is a Pridelander and a useful member of the hunting party. Everyone is family, no one hates each other, no one tries to fight each other for no reason, we are truly one.

I feel a tap to the leg and look down to see my daughter looking up at me.

"Hi, Daddy" she says, snuggling up to my leg and purring.

"Hey, princess. You being good for me and everyone else?" I inquire while patting her head.

"Yep. I found some pretty purple and pink flowers for Grandma and picked them for her. She was really happy to receive them" Lana said and smiled.

"Aww, I bet she loved them. Your so sweet Lana. Just like your mom" I comment.

"Thanks Dad."

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" a voice from behind said.

"Mommy" Lana cried happily before rushing over to hug her mom who had walked over to the shady spot where we are.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?" Dotty spoke while bending down to give our daughter a hug.

"Great! Me and Kion went with the others to the watering hole and we saw these really pretty flowers and I picked some for grandma Zira" Lana explained her day.

"Aww that's so sweet. Your a real sweet girl Lana. I love you so much" Dotty said while smiling.

"Thanks Mom, I love you to. And Dad too" Lana said before running over and giving me a hug as well.

"Hey Lana, were going over to see the mud pits and the rhinos and the elephants playing in them. You wanna come?" a male cub voice asks. Kion is here.

"You bet I do. Wait for me!" Lana yells before running over to her best friend. They are joined by another girl cub. It was Novi, cousin of Lana and daughter of Spotty and an unknown father. She had her mother's grey fur, though it was slightly reddish, and her eyes must have come from her father since Spotty doesn't have green eyes. She also has a short hair tuft on her head. She has a spunky attitude and is daring and brave. She often goes with Kion and Lana when their going someplace exciting, scary or cool. She loves adventures and thrills. She was born two months after Kion and Lana were born. The three cubs race off to join the others at the mud pits.

"Novi was really excited when she was told by Kion that they were going to the mug pits. She is just like my sister. Never afraid to get her paws dirty and/or muddy." Dotty says while going over to lay by me in the shade. "I'm glad my sister got a cub. I have a feeling that she's going to train her daughter to be in the hunting party just like her" she chuckles before licking my cheek.

"Yes well she sure seems to get dirty very easily. I think I saw Spotty once give her four baths one day. She was so mad. But at least Lana made it better by picking her some purple flowers. She's such a sweetheart" I comment while licking he unscarred cheek back.

"Yes she is. I have a feeling that she'll remain like that way into her adulthood" Spotty replies while coming into the shaded spot where me and Dotty are.

"Hey sis, we were just talking about you. Is it true you once had to give Novi four baths in one day? Dotty asks.

"Five actually. My tongue was so sore at the end, it was numb. I thought I was never going to feel my tongue again. I swear, I wonder sometimes if I'm raising a cub or a dustdevil" Spotty replied while closing her eyes and pressing two of her claws to the bridge of her nose.

"Well, our daughter usually jumps into the watering hole before coming home so we don't really have to bathe her" I mention, silently laughing at the misfortune that befalls my sister-in-law.

"Lucky" Spotty murmurs before rolling over, laying on her back. "Being a mother is so tiring."

"That's the Great Kings and Queens of the Past making you feel what you two did to me" Penda chuckles while also entering the shady spot.

"Hi mom. You three can have this spot for a girl chat while I join Simba, Kopa and Kovu on patrols" I say before stretching and getting up and moving out into the warm sunshine.

"Okay, bye Nuka" Spotty and Penda call. "Bye honey, I love you" Dotty says while blowing me a kiss. "I love you too" I say before blowing Dotty a kiss back.

I head out to the edge of our borders. I see Simba ahead of me. That's strange. Usually Kopa and Kovu are there to. "Hey Simba" I greet. "Are Kopa and Kovu going to come with us today?"

"Nope, just you and me cousin" He says before playfully ruffling my hair. I really dislike it when he does it.

"Hey back off. My mane has finally grown in and I have my own style of keeping it up" I say while trying to style my hair back before Simba's paw so ruthlessly ruined it.

He chuckles before walking alongside the border. I follow him. I really like going on patrols with Simba. He's been a father figure to me over the years, teaching me how to fight and hunt, teaching me his father's wise words of wisdom, telling me stories about his past, everything. He's truly the wise, kind, awesome king like everyone sees him. I am proud to call him my family. We start talking about things like our mates and cubs and life while scouting out the area. I always feel safe to say things around Simba. He's a good listener and if there's a problem he'll work out a fair solution with me and get it all sorted out. He's the best.

"So how's Kion?" I ask.

"Trouble-making, mischievous, stubborn, he wanders off where he should not, doesn't listen to me, copy's me like a chameleon" he wanders off as he lists off the annoying traits of his youngest cub.

"Oh, he listens to you all right, He'll sometimes goes to me and brags on all the things you told him. Not to mention he tries to imitates you while he bragging on you. Imitation is the finest form of flattery you know. And yes, he's getting into trouble and usually dragging Lana and Novi into it too, but in all, he's trying to be just like you" I comment. "Plus Lana usually lets herself get dragged into his games, but their young and still learning and will probably eventually grow out of it over time."

"Yeah, probably" Simba says before letting the rest of my words sink in. "Does he really brag on me and imitate me while he's talking?"

"Yeah and sometimes I think I'll never live to hear the end of it. He goes on and on about you. He really loves you and wants to be just like you when he grows up. So don't you worry. He'll be just fine" I reassure.

Simba chuckles and smiles at me. "Thanks Nuka. You always know just what to say about these things" he praises.

"Well, what can I say? I had an excellent teacher" I reply. Simba grins at me before we pick up the pace on the patrol. So far so good. The herbivores are getting along with each other, the predators aren't over hunting to much. The Pridelands are peaceful and calm today. Zazu soon flies down and gives us the morning report. Everything is fine by his report. We thank him before he flies off to his family. He recently found a pretty pink hornbill named Kora and he settled down with her. She recently laid three eggs and so he is ecstatic to be a father to three hatchlings. One may be the next king's majordomo someday.

It is around late afternoon when we completed our patrol around the Pridelands. The sun has already started to dip in the sky. The hunting party should be back with some food soon. Kiara and Vitani are nearing the time of age where they complete their first hunting ceremony. Its when they go out on their own to hunt a medium-sized prey, like an antelope or a gazelle, and bring it back before being accepted as a full grown adult, both physically and mentally. Anyway there should be plenty of food when we get home.

Before we reach our destination I ask Simba a question. "Simba, why didn't Kopa or Kovu join us today on patrol?" I ask.

"Well I thought it would be nice for Kopa and Kovu to take a break from their princely duties and spend some time with the girls" he replies.

"Oh that's nice, wait what? Spend time with the girls? Kovu taking a break from his princely duties? Kovu's not a prince" I reply slightly shocked.

"Well Kovu's taken an interest in Kiara and I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up with my daughter in the near future. And I'm pretty sure Kopa's in love with Vitani. I'm pretty sure their all going to get married and become king and queen so I want to prepare them if it happens. That's why I let Kovu come on patrol with us and Nala has been teaching Vitani along with Kiara, not just about hunting skills" Simba answers.

"You're right. Kovu's definitely in love with Kiara and Vitani's totally in love with Kopa. They just haven't revealed their feeling to each other" I admit.

"Give it time Nuka. When they realize their feelings it will be all natural and it will all be fine" Simba reassures and gives me a calm smile. I smile back as we reach the base of Pride Rock. The lionesses are here to greet us. They had a successful hunt. They caught four zebra, two antelope, a gazelle and a wildebeest. The cubs are already munching on the gazelle and the teens are munching on a zebra. I head toward the wildebeest while Simba heads for the zebra. I can't say I blame told me the story of my uncle Mufasa's death and how Scar unleashed the stampede of wildebeest on his young self and Mufasa saved him but could not save himself. My father made sure of that. I groan in disgust of the memory of him. Worst father and king ever. Anyway, I understand why Simba isn't afraid of wildebeest and why he chooses not to eat wildebeest. Too many buried bad memories.

I start chewing on a piece of meat while the lioness start devouring the carcasses beside me. Even though I lived for years in the Pridelands and I am used to eating such good food, I am still almost brought to tears each time I eat. I was born in the time of famine during Scar's reign and then I was raised in the Outlands where there is little food, most of it too small or too rotten to consider it a meal. Here prey is fresh and plentiful and I'll never forget the day I first ate a zebra in the lush Pridelands. I had almost eaten the entire thing (It was a big zebra) and had started crying the second I sank my teeth into it, cause it was so delicious. Every time I eat a piece of game caught in the paradise-like lush Pridelands, I always remember how blessed I am to enjoy such food.

After dinner, I walk over to my usual spot in the den, shared with my adoring wife and kid. Dotty and Lana soon join me and snuggle up to me. Dotty by my side and Lana in my forelegs. Lana yawns and murmurs a quick "I love you" before falling asleep in my arms. Dotty nuzzles against me, getting sleepier by the second. I see Kion rushing up to Simba as his choice for bed. Simba looks at me then nods before embracing Kion as he leaps into his arms and receives a head rub from his dad. Nala laughs softly before licking her mate gently on the cheek. Kiara & Kopa giggle before coming over to sleep nearby their parents. Kovu & Vitani come over to sleep by Zira, who is just a few feet away from me. She is already asleep. Novi rushes over to her mom, slightly filthy from her trip to the mud pit. Spotty sighs and looks slightly miffed, before picking Novi up by the scruff of her next and carrying her over to her mom before plopping her daughter down in her forelegs for a quick bath before bed. Penda chuckles as Novi fidgets in her mom's arms. The other lionesses find their usual sleeping spots before settling down after a hard day's work. Many of them went on the hunting party today, others watched over the cubs or helping train Kiara and Vitani. They've well earned their rest.

Dotty rests her head on the back of my mane and is now fast asleep. I smile at her and give her a tiny lick to her head. "Goodnight Dotty, I love you" I whisper to her sleeping form. She sighs and snuggles closer to my body. Everyone is now asleep. I am the only one awake. Novi is sleeping in her mom's arms and slightly drooling on them. Kion is snoring and drooling while in his dad's arms. I giggle softly at this. Lana is fast asleep, curled up in a ball in my arms.

Everyone is now far off in dreamland. I look out toward the entrance of the den. A cast of moonlight sheds it soft, gentle glow at the opening of the cave. Its a beautiful night. The stars twinkle like diamonds in a midnight blue, velvet sky. The animals are all asleep so a calm silence spreads across the land with the occasional breeze rustling the trees. A small, night breeze makes its way into the cave. A few of the lioness stir, but brush it off and go back to bed. The breeze makes it way toward me. I inhale a large breath of it. The sweet scent of grass and evening dew fill my senses. This happens often and I think its the way the Great Kings and Queens of the past say goodnight to the pride by wrapping them in a blanket of sweet bliss, under the veil of night.

"Goodnight Great Kings and Queens of the Past. May you continue to show and guide us in years to come" I whisper before resting my head on the cool rock wall of the cave. I think that before my eyes closed and I too fell into sweet slumber, I heard a tiny voice whisper into my ear, _"Goodnight Nuka."_ I smile and then I am lost to the realm of sleep.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the sequel to Nuka the Sibling Protector. I'm planning making a sequel to this and an interlude between both stories of mine. Yes I did include Kion into this story. I read a little bit of his personality so I got an idea of what traits to give him. I can't wait for The Lion Guard movie and the spin-off series in 2015 and 2016. Why can't time go faster? Anyway I made Dotty and Nuka mates and let them have a cub. I felt bad for Spotty not having anyone so I gave her a cub too. Now everyone's happy and life goes on peacefully in the Pridelands. I kinda made it a bit spiritual at the end and its the Great Kings and Queens of the past that whisper goodnight to Nuka, just in case anyone didn't get that. I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Sincerely v.t.7<strong>


End file.
